My Sexy Succubus
by almahiya09
Summary: Suatu hari di waktu Itachi membuka matanya. Dia di kejutkan oleh sesuatu atau 'seseorang' di kamarnya, tepatnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Siapakah dia? Apakah Itachi akan membantunya? Atau justru mengusirnya? Atau...justru tidak bisa melepasnya?
1. Prolog

**_My Sexy Succubus_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Prolog**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

"Mmmph"

"Aku akan memanggil polisi."

Namun naasnya Itachi, dari tempatnya berbaring dia tidak bisa menjangkau _handphone_ -nya. Jika bukan karena sepasang tangan memeluk erat lengannya dan saat Itachi ingin mencoba melepaskan diri cengkeramannya bertambah kuat apalagi jika mengingat kuku yang sangat tajam yang terasa di bawah lengannya. Itachi hampir berfikir kalau itu adalah cakar. Apalagi kalau melihat sepasang sayap, seperti sayap seekor kelelawar dengan garis merah di tulang utamanya yang sedikit terbentang di atas dadanya. Lebih tinggi lagi Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dia melihat rambut merah kejinggaan tersebar di bantalnya tepat diatas pundaknya tergeletak sebuah kepala dengan sepasang telinga kucing berada di atasnya.

Seketika Itachi membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak namun bahkan sebelum satu suara bisa keluar. Sebuah tangan dan kuku-kuku tajam bercat merah membekap mulutnya. Untuk tangan yang bisa dibilang kecil dibandingkan miliknya sendiri itu, bekapan yang menutup mulutnya termasuk sangat kuat. Seketika Itachi melotot pada si penyusup di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Itachi saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sepasang payudara berukuran mencapai cup D dengan kulit sewarna _cappuccino_ yang dia sering minum. Gundukan tersebut terlihat lembut, padat dan parahnya ada tepat di depan wajahnya, di atas rusuk-rusuknya. Bahkan, dia bisa merasakan dua buah puting berwarna merah kecokelatan yang sedang menegang dan merekah dari kaos _singlet_ yang dipakainya. Apalagi posisinya, dengan sedikit menyangga tubuh dengan siku. Membuat keduanya tampak sangat menggiurkan. Dia rela menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada si wanita penyusup _sexy_ yang sekarang sudah duduk di pinggulnya.

Memaksakan matanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang menggiurkan tersebut. Itachi mengarahkan matanya ke arah wajah sang penyusup. Jika menurut Itachi pemandangan payudaranya itu indah maka wajahnya lebih indah lagi. Wajah oval, dengan dagu kecil serta bibir bawah yang sedikit penuh, sensual berwarna merah muda dan basah secara alami itu terlihat lembut dan kenyal. Bibir yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan puas jika hanya dengan menatapnya. Bibir yang bisa membuat laki-laki bahkan perempuan bisa berbuat dosa. Wajah itu juga memiliki hidung bangir dengan pipi yang memiliki 3 garis melintang yang saat ini sedang memerah dan itu menambah kata imut di samping kata cantik. Sungguh, _Kami-sama_ mungkin sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik saat menciptakan 'manusia' di atas tubuhnya ini. Namun, matanya sungguh aneh sekali. Mana ada manusia dengan pupil seperti seekor kucing. Iris di sekitarnya berwarna biru, yang belum pernah Itachi lihat ada warna biru seperti itu. Dan mata besar itu memiliki bulu mata yang lentik sekali berwarna hitam dengan ujung merah serta alis senada dengan rambutnya yang melengkung sempurna di atas kedua mata besar itu. Samar-samar Itachi merasakan ada bulu-bulu halus yang sedari tadi menggelitik sepanjang kaki Itachi. Apa itu ekor? Tapi kenapa banyak sekali. Sepertinya bukan hanya 1 atau 2.

Itachi bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak lagi melotot. Sebegitu terpesonanya Itachi, sampai-sampai yang di tatapnya sudah tidak membekapnya terlalu erat. Sampai sebuah suara yang sangat merdu dan lembut seperti beludru, menyentakkannya dari kekagumannya.

"Sudah selesai mengagumi wajahku? Aku ingin sarapan."

 _What the Hell?!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer(c): Naruto Uzumaki milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan cerita, penulis mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Semua ini murni imajinasi penulis saja. Tolong kritik dan saran harap membangun._**

 ** _Mengandung adegan dewasa, sehingga langsung saya privat._**

 ** _Jika masih di bawah 18 tahun, tolong pertimbangkan lagi untuk membaca cerita ini. Cerita ini di tujukan bukan untuk merusak moral, menyinggung SARA, pornografi atau hal negatif lainnya._**

 ** _Cerita ini di buat untuk hanya bacaan hiburan semata._**

* * *

Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di dapur kecil apartemen Itachi. Setelah, mengucapkan sarapan. Itachi kira dia akan beranjak dari pinggulnya dan menuju dapur, namun tak disangka justru dia hanya bergeser kebawah dari pinggulnya sehingga wajah sang penyusup cantik tepat berada di atas keperkasaannya. Tindakan yang di lakukan selanjutnya pun tak dapat Itachi sangka. Diiringi senyuman bahagia, atau Itachi menyebutnya 'senyuman pemangsa' maka antara _shock_ dan tidak percaya pagi itu Itachi mendapatkan blow _job_ terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Dia masih perjaka jadi di bandingkan masturbasi sendiri rasanya sangat jauh. Hei, Itachi berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti di didik dengan benar pula. Setelah desahan puas dari sang penyusup dan juga _blow job_ terbaik, untuk Itachi tentu saja. Dengan perasaan puas, urusan pagi setiap pria terselesaikan dengan sangat indah hari itu.

"Jadi, kau ini siapa? Atau… apa?"

Setelah 'sarapan' di atas ranjangnya si wanita langsung menepuk perutnya. Seolah kenyang. Namun saat dia mencium sesuatu yang ternyata buah apel yang ada di dapur Itachi tidak menyangka dia masih butuh makanan biasa. Dengan keadaan sang wanita yang masih memakai 'atribut'nya jika itu seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi maka Itachi menyuruh sang wanita untuk memakai bajunya. Sekarang keadaanya sudah lebih baik. Wanita penyusup yang sedang makan apel tersebut sudah memperbaiki penampilannya. Setidaknya Itachi memberikan salah satu kaosnya. Itachi tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi jika wanita ini adalah benar manusia dan melaporkannya karena pelecehan seksual. Walaupun sebenarnya jika sang wanitalah yang melakukan pelecehan terhadap keperkasaannya. Namun lagi-lagi Itachi di buat merasa bodoh. Setelah menjelaskan kenapa dia perlu pakaian, dengan singkat padat dan jelas versi Itachi Uchiha. Akhirnya dia menurut juga. Bahkan dia pun masih mengkritiknya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika tak perlu memakainya."

Itachi harus menahan diri agar tidak mengerang. Suara wanita ini itu sungguh mengganggu. Bukan karena kelembutan di balik suaranya yang seakan-akan saat dia bersuara kulitnya serasa di belai oleh sutra dan beludru terbaik di dunia. Namun efek yang di timbulkannya. Suara itu.. jika dia mendesahkan namanya akan sangat seksi. Nah, efek seperti ini yang sangat mengganggu Itachi. Bukan karena dia tidak suka. Sial bahkan salah satu bagian tubuhnya saja yang baru beberapa saat lalu wanita ini 'lecehkan' saja sudah begitu mendamba. Itachi hanya tidak ingin dia di kalahkan oleh hasratnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak. Itu sama saja melukai harga dirinya dan itu karena hanya mendengar suaranya. Dia punya tujuan di Negara ini yaitu menuntut ilmu. Bukan malah bersenang-senang apalagi dengan seorang wanita yang sudah berani seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

 _'_ _Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini?'_

Ini sungguh-sungguh menyiksa Itachi. Apalagi di tambah tubuh menggiurkan yang sangat sempurna wanita ini. Selain payudara besar, pinggang yang ramping, bokong yang bulat, kenyal dan padat. Di tambah kaki panjang yang mulus tanpa cacat serta kencang itu, yang bisa membuat para foto model di majalah _fashion_ akan menagis iri. Belum lagi tinggi badannya yang bisa di bilang semampai untuk ukuran wanita rata-rata. Walaupun di Inggris wanita dengan badan tinggi banyak di jumpai namun kesemurnaan fisiknya mengganggu Itachi. Tahu kan arti dari tak ada manusia yang sempurna? Itachi sendiri 185cm dan wanita ini saat berdiri kira-kira mencapai dagunya. Sungguh Itachi akan menangis bahagia jika dia memang seorang manusia. Jika saja dia tidak melihat bagaimana caranya dia membekap mulutnya. Mengingat tenaganya yang bisa di bilang super. Belum lagi Itachi melihat sendiri dia melakukan sihir atau apalah itu. Sehingga sayap dan ke 9 ekornya, sekali lagi SEMBILAN, menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan tato berbentuk sayap kelelawar dengan warna merah di tulang utama membentang di atas ke dua tulang belikatnya yang lagi-lagi mulus tanpa cacat. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ke depan Itachi harus siap-siap untuk kehilangan keperjakaannya.

 _'_ _Wow…sungguh Itachi. Itu adalah urusan paling akhir yang harus kau khawatirkan kan?'_

Selanjutnya bagian ekornya juga menyusut membentuk tato dengan gambar ekor yang melayang-layang di sepanjang pinggul dan mencapai sedikit di area pinggangnya, sungguh menambah penampilannya menjadi sangat seksi. Itachi juga bertanya-tanya apakah di kepalanya juga ada tato berbentuk sepasang telinga kucing?

Penampilannya, setelah dia 'berubah' sungguh membuat para kaum adam meneteskan air liur. Sungguh, mana ada manusia sesempurna itu? Berapa kali operasi plastik yang di jalaninya? Belum lagi payudara 100% _silicon_ itu. Lagi-lagi Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Itachi dari yang mendasar sampai hal-hal paling rumit dan tidak masuk akal sekalipun semuanya siap itachi lepaskan dari dalam kepalanya.

Namun lagi-lagi wanita di depannya ini mengabaikannya dan begitu menikmati apelnya. Apakah di tempat asalnya tidak ada apel? Atau dia memang kelaparan? Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ber- _sliweran_ di dalam kepala Itachi.

"Setelah aku menghabiskan makanan ini, apa namanya tadi? Apel? Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu dan…"kali ini tatapannya, yang membuat Itachi tiba-tiba ingin bersembunyi dan sejauh mungkin melarikan diri apapun yang alasan di balik ditunjukkannya tatapan dan senyum yang menghiasi bibir sensual itu.

"…aku akan 'menambah sarapan yang lain juga'."lanjutnya dengan suara yang bahkan bisa membuat Itachi langsung klimaks saat itu juga jika saja tadi Itachi kecil belum di puaskan.

 _'_ _Kam-sama…please save me!'_

* * *

 **Kritik dan saran di tunggu. Untuk kapan update lagi masih tidak berjanji akan cepat nantinya. Tapi jika bisa aku akan** **berusaha** **. Ini OCC ya, jadi bila ada yang komplain kenapa tidak sama dengan karakter aslinya, karena sebagus apapun saya mencoba jika tidak mendapat pengarahan langsung dari Masashi Kishimoto saya tidak akan bisa mendekati karakter aja. Thanks.  
**

 ** _Sincere,_**

 ** _Farizaaa_**

 **29 Agustus 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Sexy Succubus**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Namaku adalah Kurama tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyuubi. Mana sajalah yang kau suka. Aku bukan berasal dari dunia kalian. Aku seorang Succubus. Lebih tepatnya setengah Succubus. Kau tahu, Iblis wanita yang hidup dengan seks. Walaupun itu hanya setengah kebenarannya. Setengah diriku lagi adalah Demon atau kalian biasa menyebutnya siluman atau jelmaan binatang. Aku adalah siluman Rubah. Jadi saat pertama kali kau membuka matamu yang kau lihat adalah wujud asliku. Untuk itu aku minta maaf jika membuatmu ketakutan dan mengira aku seorang yang punya niat jahat."_

 _Itachi hanya menatap Kurama atau Kyuubi. Seolah apa yang baru saja dia katakan adalah bohong. Ini abad 21 bro, siapa yang masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu._

 _"Oh, dan aku di sini untuk sebuah misi tapi di samping itu aku juga sedang belajar bagaimana cara hidup manusia. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dan kau harus setuju. Apalagi kau masih perjaka, lumayanlah." Ucap Kurama sambil mengigit jari telunjuknya. Belum lagi kedipan matanya. Benar-benar genit.  
_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan tinggal di sini?"_

 _Itachi berusaha mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada tersinggung dan berpura-pura mengabaikan godaan Kurama. Padahal dia sudah bisa merasakan celananya mulai ketat._

'Dasar Itachi kecil pengkhianat. Tak bisakah kau menurut pada tuanmu sedetik saja?'

 _"Yah, selama pencarianku aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Kau orang baik walaupun sedikit telalu serius menurutku. Kau butuh hiburan pak tua Keriput."_

 _Itachi kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Kurama katakan. Lalu dia memberikan tatapan mata ala Itachi Uchiha yang katanya terkenal menyeramkan, kata teman-teman sekampusnya._

 _"Apa katamu?"_

 _"Nah, kau lihat. Kau butuh sedikit hiburan. Kau terlalu serius dalam menjalankan hidupmu. Sedikit hiburan tidak akan membunuhmu Chi. Boleh aku panggil seperti itu?" ucap Kurama sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit._

 _Sungguh, bagaimana Itachi bisa marah dengan makhluk semanis ini? Rasanya giginya sampai ngilu jika terlau lama memandang Kurama. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Itachi, Kurama melanjutkan lagi ucapannya yang tadi terputus._

 _"Tapi aku tahu kalau garis itu menunjukkan kalau kau orang yang baik dan ramah. Karena kau pasti sering tersenyum. Maka dari itu aku akan mencoba bertahan hidup denganmu." kalimat itu diiringi senyuman oleh Kurama._

 _Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau dapurnya mulai kabur beserta seluruh keadaan di sekitarnya dan hanya terfokus pada senyuman di wajah Kurama. Dia bahkan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu detik dan baru berdetak lagi detik berikutnya. Otaknya yang termasuk jenius itu hanya bisa memikirkan satu kata..._

'Cantiknya...'

 _Masih menatap wajah Kurama yang tersenyum, namun sekarang di pipinya mulai muncul semburat merah dan mata yang indahnya tidak manusiawi itu berkontraksi melebarkan dan mengecilkan pupilnya yang seperti mata kucing itu. Mata itu seperti kaget akan sesuatu. Lalu sekarang tampak lebih bersinar lagi akan suatu emosi. Itu berdasarkan analisa otak jeniusnya. Darimana dia bisa melakukan itu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.  
_

'Apa aku tadi secara tidak sadar mengucapkannya?'

 _Seakan membuktikan ucapannya, Kurama mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan di sangka-sangka oleh Itachi._

 _"Kau manis sekali Chi. Kalau kau begini terus mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu." kalimat itu diiringi oleh senyuman yang tadi membuat jantung Itachi berhenti berdetak. Sekali lagi, jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik lalu kembali berdetak dengan detakan yang lebih keras._

 _Itachi bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Seharusnya dia memanggil polisi dan mengusir wanita ini jika dia sangat sayang nyawanya. Ditambah lagi dia bukan manusia. Seharusnya Itachi memikirkan keselamatannya, bukan malah terpesona pada makhluk ini. Itachi tahu ini pasti salah satu dari kekuatan Succubusnya untuk memikat sang mangsa. Namun Itachi berjanji pada dirinya jika dirinya tidak akan tergoda. Mengumpulkan lagi segenap keteguhan yang masih tersisa namun ternyata hanya tinggal sedikit.  
_

 _"Baiklah jika kau ingin tinggal di sini. Tapi aku punya aturan di sini dan kau..."sambil menunjuk Kurama yang masih menatap Itachi dengan mata tidak manusiawinya itu dengan pandangan geli. Itu menurut Iachi,"...harus mematuhinya. Tidak ada kompromi."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi bergegas pergi untuk membuat sarapan dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampusnya. Dalam hati Itachi berdoa jika keputusannya membantu Succubus-Rubah ini tidak membawa penyesalan dalam hidupnya ka depan.  
_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer(c): Naruto Uzumaki milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Itachi sangat terkejut saat Kurama atau Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa umurnya...

"A-apa? 2000 tahun? Ja-jadi kau sudah tua?"

Itachi menatap horor pada Kurama yang sekarang duduk manis di kursi meja dapurnya. Sedangkan Itachi masih berkutat dengan pancinya di atas kompor. Sudah hampir satu bulan Kurama tinggal dengan Itachi. Sejak itu pula peraturannya adalah Itachi yang memasak Kurama memotong sayuran yang akan di gunakan atau mengoles roti dengan selai dan menyiapkan piring. Percayalah, Itachi juga kaget saat tahu kalau Kurama tahu cara menggunakan alat-alat makan seperti sendok atau garpu bahkan alar-alat dapur lainnya. Walaupun Kurama hanya mengatakan ini hal yang mudah untuk di pelajari namun Itachi masih tidak percaya juga. Sayangnya kemampuan Kurama tidak di dukung oleh kemampuannya dalam memasak. Itachi hanya meringis mengingat Kurama bahkan menggoreng telur pun gosong. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka setiap pagi setelah acara 'sarapan' Kurama di kamar Itachi. Itachi sebenarnya ingin tidur sendiri dan tidak bersama Kurama. Namun sekarang dia sudah menyerah melakukan itu. Bagaimana mungkin tidak menyerah jika dia hanya akan menemukan dirinya terbangun keesokan harinya di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri? Tanpa Itachi tanya pun dia sudah tahu kalau Kurama atau Kyuubi sendiri yang mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya ke ranjang yang Itachi suruh untuk Kurama gunakan dan Itachi sendiri memilih tidur di kantung tidur. Bukan karena Itachi mengeluh karena sering 'di serang' oleh Kurama secara tiba-tiba namun sungguh jika saja Kurama bisa sedikit berkelakuan baik saat tidur. Kurama saat tidur itu seperti seorang banteng mengamuk. Berguling-guling kesana dan kemari. Belum lagi air luirnya yang ... _Iuhh..._

Sungguh, mana ada seorang perempuan bisa seberantakan itu ketika tidur. Lalu bagaimana Itachi bisa tidur nyenyak kalau dia bahkan pernah jatuh dengan bunyi yang lumayan keras karena tidak sengaja di tendang oleh Kurama. Bagaimanapun Itachi butuh istirahat. Sialnya lagi jika dia tidur di kasur lipatnya dia juga tidak bisa tidur tenang. Dia pasti memimpikan dirinya sedang mengagahi Kurama dengan keras dan liar atau justru sebaliknya. Kurama menungganginya seperti koboi yang sedang memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Itu adalah mimpi paling erotis yang pernah Itachi alami tapi jika setiap hari Itachi ragu jika dia tidak berubah menjadi seorang _hypersex_ dalam waktu dekat karena di hantui mimpi tersebut dan kesehatan mentalnya juga terancam. Sungguh ini siksaan batin yang sangat berat untuk Itachi sendiri. Walaupun Itachi tahu Kurama melakukan itu secara tidak sadar karena saat tidur Kurama tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun di sekitarnya termasuk kekuatannya yang satu ini. Haah...lebih baik kita kembali saja ke awal tadi. Itachi sudah bisa merasakan si Itachi kecil sudah bangun dan itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak mau terlambat lagi hanya karena menerima 'bantuan' Kurama menangani si Itachi kecil.

Itaci yang masih saja melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kurama katakan. Reaksi Itachi membuat Kurama tersinggung rupanya.

"Hei, tapi dalam dunia kami aku masih muda tahu! Apa-apaan pula reaksimu itu? Menyebalkan! Kau yang punya keriput kenapa aku yang di katakan tua?"

Itachi menghela nafas lelah. Ternyata menampung Kurama merupakan kesalahan fatal. Sifat mudah tersinggungnya merupakan ujian mental untuk Itachi. Sungguh Itachi harus mengunjungi salah satu kenalannya di fakultas psikologi mungkin untuk berkonsultasi tentang kesehatan mentalnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tahu itu pasti menyinggungmu jadi tolong hentikan omelanmu itu. Perlu kau ingat juga ini tanda lahir. Tanda lahir. Awas saja kalau kau mengataiku keriput lagi."

"Huh."

"Oke kita kembali ke topik awal. Usiamu 2000 tahun. Tapi tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau masih termasuk muda untuk orang-orang sepertimu. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, sebenarnya ungkapan kalau kami abadi atau _immortal_ sebenarnya tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin umur kami memang punya umur panjang tapi kami tetap bisa di musnahkan. Saat kami terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan kami. Kami bisa juga kehabisan tenaga dan menjadi lemah. Keadaan itulah yang membuat kami sangat rentan dan mudah untuk di musnahkan. Walaupun itu entah benar atau tidak tapi aku percaya kalau saat kita lemah keadaan tersebut amatlah sangat berbahaya jika jatuh di tangan yang tidak benar."

Itachi masih menatap Kurama dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hello? Dengan tenaga _monster_ -nya memangnya siapa yang bisa membuat dia menjadi lemah.

"Memang bagaimana caranya kau bisa menghabiskan kekuatanmu itu?"

Kurama tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ini membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

 _'Memangnya pertanyaanku ada yang salah? Tapi tunggu, dia tidak berfikir kalau aku akan mencari tahu kelemahannya kan?'_

Sebelum Itachi mengutarakan agar Kurama tak perlu mengungkapkannya jika dia tak ingin namun sudah di dahului oleh Kurama.

"Setiap Succubus akan memiliki pasangannya Itachi. Setiap pasangan akan berbagi apapun yang pasangannya punya. Jika sesama kami mungkin hanya berbagai kekuatan saja karena kami pasti hidup lama. Tapi...jika bukan dari golongan kami, apalagi manusia biasanya satelah ritual penyatuan biasanya kami akan melemah. Fisik kami tidak akan berubah banyak namun jiwa kami. Jiwa yang sudah ada selama ribuan tahun perlahan-lahan akan meregang dan bercampur dengan pasangan manusia kami. Mungkin di dunia kalian sering di sebut pingsan atau _comatose_ atau koma. Karena peleburan itu maka seluruh yang ada di tubuh kami berpusat pada jiwa kami jadi jika kau menusuk jantungku saat upacara dengan pasanganku aku akan mati seketika."

Kurama menatap dalam mata yang hampir menyerupai batu _onyx_ tersebbut. Kurama selalu terpesona dengan mata itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada iris yang sehitam itu? Bahkan jika tidak bisa melihat lingkaran tipis berwarna cokelat-kemerahan yang berada dekat sekali dengan dengan pupilnya yang berwarna hitam.

Itachi yang mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Kurama dan masih menatap mata yang berwarna menakjubkan dengan iris mata yang mustahil tersebut. Mata yang sedang menatapnya _intens_ seolah-olah menembus ke dalam jiwanya. Seolah-olah mencari-cari sesuatu penjelasan. Mencari sebuah kepastian di dalam mata itu. Di dalam jiwa itu. Akhirnya setelah saling tatap mendalami isi hati masing-masing suara ketelnya yang ada di atas kompor membuatnya harus melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Entah kenapa dia merasa Kurama sedang mencari sesuatu dalam dirinya.

 _'Itu hanyalah khayalanku saja kan? Haah...lama-lama aku bisa gila juga. Kenapa aku sekarang sering melakukan hal ini sih? Seolah-olah aku mengerti arti dari tatapan Kurama padaku.'_

"Apa ada lagi yang kau ingin tahu Chi?"

Pertanyaan Kurama hampir membuat Itachi jantungan. Untung saja dia tidak menjatuhkan ketelnya yang sedang ia tuang isinya ke dalam dua gelas yang berisi kopi yang salah satunya berisi gula dan ditambahkan sedikit susu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu Ku _-chan_. Sesebal-sebalnya aku padamu aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu padamu. Mungkin aku sering berfikir untuk melakukan itu tapi tidak jika keadaanmu seperti itu. Itu adalah tindakan pengecut. Baiklah kalau begitu, karena karinya sudah siap dan juga aku tahu kau sangat lapar maka kita makan dulu. Kita bisa membicarakan hal itu lain kali."

Selama mendengarkan Kurama ternyata Itachi sudah memasukkan sayuran yang Kurama potong tadi dan sekarang karinya sudah matang. Kurama yang sudah menyiapkan dua piring dan sudah mengambil nasi terlebih dahulu hapir meneteskan air liurnya. Jujur saja dia memang tak terlalu suka masak. Kurama bukan orang yang suka repot dan baginya masak itu repot, Sangat repot. Dia lebih memilih mencuci atau bahkan menjahit. Asal kalian tahu Kurama bisa menjahit dan merajut juga. Tapi hanya masak yang dia tidak ahli. Mungkin dia harus mencari pasangan seorang yang pandai memasak. Mungkin seorang _chef_ tapi jika tidak dapat dengan seorang Itachi pun tidak apa-apa. Tapi kata-kata Itachi barusan membuatnya merasa... _hangat._

 _'Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kurama? Hanya karena kau tahu bau Itachi bukan berarti dia adalah pasanganmu. Ingat, dia masih bisa menahan dirinya terhadapmu. Jika dia pasanganmu maka dia sudah memasukkan senjatanya yang masih sedikit ereksi ke dalam lubang perawanmu itu Kurama. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak melakukannya. Tahan dirimu Kurama. Kau berada dalam misi yang penting. Dasar bodoh!'_

"...rama?"

Mata hitam Itachi menatap dalam mata Kurama.

"Hei, Kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah."

Tangan Itachi yang besar memegang tangannya yang berwarna _tan_ dengan lembut dan itu membuat Kurama _blushing_ berat. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia seperti Itachi? Sudah baik, perhatian, pengertian dan sabar. Kurama bahkan bisa merasakan panas menjalar dari leher ke seluruh wajahnya. Dia yakin dia seperti apel merah sekarang. Keadaan ini mengirim perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke dadanya dan turun ke perut dan memunculkan sensasi menggelitik yang terus turun ke bawah ke daerah intinmya. Dia bisa merasakan otot-otot vagina kecilnya mengetat,berkotraksi, semakin erat dan astaga dia bisa merasakan dia akan... _Oh..._

Klimaks

* * *

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

* * *

Itachi yang dari tadi sibuk makan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jika Kurama hanya menatap makanannya saja. Dia akan sangat kelaparan saat pagi. Kurama mengatakan jika itu karena energinya yang dia serap saat memberikan _blowjob_ setiap paginya. Makanya sekarang Itachi sangat suka makan. Bahkan seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan senafsu ini pada makanan. Apalagi di pagi hari. Dia tidak pernah suka terlalu kenyang karena itu akan membuat dia cepat mengantuk dan menjadi malas untuk melakukan aktifitas. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Seberapa pun dia makan, rasa kenyang tak pernah muncul. Yang ada hanya rasa cukup. Entahlah hanya saja itu yang Itachi dapat simpulkan dari persaan ini.

Hari ini Itachi kuliah seperti biasa. Namun mungkin dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena akan mampir ke bank dulu. Sebenarnya jadwal hari ini tidak banyak. Kuliah juga selesai lebih awal karena Mr. Delawney sedang tidak bisa mengajar karena sedang menangani proyek di Jerman. Serta dosen penggantinya hanya sering meninggalkan tugas saja. Jadilah banyak anak-anak yang menyelesaikan tugas mereka di rumah.

Semenjak Kurama tinggal bersamanya dia sering melakukan ini. Selalu memberitahu apapun yang akan dia lakukan di luar, termasuk jika dia pulang sedikit terlambat. Entah kenapa Itachi tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

 _'Huh, seperti Ku-chan istriku saja.'_

"Ku- _chan,_ aku na..."ucapan Itachi terputus saat melihat Kurama hanya menatap karinya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

 _'Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah tadi baik-baik saja?_ _Apa karinya terlalu pedas ya?.'_

"Ku _-chan_?"

Kurama masih diam saja. Sekarang wajahnya sedikit lebih memerah.

"Kurama?"

Itachi menaruh sendok dan garpunya di atas piringnya.

 _'Sial! Ada apa dengan Kurama?'_

Tanpa sadar Itachi menggegam tangan Kurama dengan lembut agar bisa sedikit mengalihkannya dari dunianya sendiri. Ternyata berhasil. Itachi menatap lekat Kurama yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit Itachi jelaskan.

"Hei, Kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah."

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Kurama terdengan seperti melenguh. Apa? Melenguh? Sungguh, apa sih yang sebernarnya terjadi. Sekarang Kurama menatap Itachi dengan pandangan seolah dia baru saja terpesona akan sesuatu. Seolah dia baru saja mengalami sesuatu _hal_ yang sangat menakjubkan dan indah. Kau tahu, _dazzled eyes_.

"I-Itachi...a-aku..."

Itachi semakin khawatir sekarang. Suara Kurama sangat pelan. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan gadis di depannya ini. Sampai saat ini pun Itachi masih tidak percaya tangan kecil dan halus itu mempunyai tenaga yang sangat super.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Apa karinya terlalu pedas? Ada apa Kurama? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Katakanlah sesuatu Kurama."

"A-aku..."

Itachi mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangannya yang tadi sempat mengendur, namun gerakan kecil itu justru membawa pengaruh besar bagi Kurama.

Kurama tahu dia merasakannya. Bahkan seluruh indranya menjadi lebih hidup setelah klimaks pertamanya. Ingat klimaks pertama. Walupun sangat pelan dan karena ini pertama kalinya dia merasakannya namun dia tahu organnya itu tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya atau itu yang selama ini dia kira. Dia memang punya organ tersebut yaitu jantung. Tapi dia belum pernah merasakan ini. Sesaat setelah Itachi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya tadi barusan. Si jantung bekerja. Walaupun hanya satu kali tapi dia bekerja. Bunyi _dug_ tadi bukan hanya ilusi Kurama saja tapi memang benar adanya. Itachi tidak tahu kalau jantungnya tidak berdetak seperti manusia. Entahlah itu yang dia tahu dari buku. Tapi bunyi tadi adalah...

Detakan pertamanya.

Detakan jantung pertamanya.

 _Oh Kami-sama, kenapa?_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _~.~_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _'Seorang Succubus, tidak perduli itu hanya setengah Succubus atau Succubus murni, TIDAK boleh merasakan detakan jantung pertama mereka jika belum berpasangan atau belum menemukan sang pasangan.'  
_

* * *

tbc

* * *

 **Hai, bagi yang menunggu melon dan lemon, maaf banget belum bisa ngeluarin. Nanti ada saatnya. Jadi mohon bersabar. Kritik, saran, pertanyaan are very welcomes guys. Maaf untuk typo, gak apalah untuk seni. Tolong di maafkan. Terima kasih yang sudah review, seorang Guest dan TheB1gboy. Terima kasih buat yang udah follow juga, gak bia sebutin satu-satu.**

 _ **Sincere,**_

 _ **Farizaaa**_

 **27 September 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Sexy Succubus**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kurama tahu dia merasakannya. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lebih hidup setelah klimaks pertamanya. Di tambah detakan jantung pertamanya. Walupun sangat pelan dan karena ini pertama kalinya dia merasakannya namun dia tahu organnya itu tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya atau itu yang selama ini diketahui umum. Dia memang punya organ tersebut yaitu jantung. Tapi dia belum pernah merasakan ini. Sesaat setelah Itachi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya tadi barusan. Si jantung bekerja. Walaupun hanya satu kali tapi dia bekerja. Bunyi dug tadi bukan hanya ilusi Kurama saja tapi memang benar adanya. Itachi tidak tahu kalau jantungnya tidak berdetak seperti manusia. Entahlah itu yang dia tahu dari buku. Tapi bunyi tadi adalah..._

 _Detakan pertamanya._

 _Detakan jantung pertamanya._

 _Oh Kami-sama, kenapa?_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer(c): Naruto Uzumaki milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Sebelum keberangkatan ke Dunia Atas...**_

 _'Seorang Succubus, tidak perduli itu hanya setengah Succubus atau Succubus murni, TIDAK boleh merasakan detakan jantung pertama mereka jika belum berpasangan atau belum menemukan sang pasangan.'_

 _"Kau harus ingat Kurama. Kau tidak boleh mendapatkan Detak sebelum memiliki Sang Terpilih. Kau harus ingat baik-baik ini. Ingatlah, efeknya untuk setengah Succubus lebih besar daripada seorang Succubus darah murni. Kau bisa hancur Kurama. Kau hanya sedikit dari sekian kelahiran Succubus hybrid dengan Demon yang masih tersisa. Apalagi setengah Demon biasanya sering bertingkah bodoh."_

 _"Aku tahu Lilith. Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kau ini saja yang terlalu penakut. Sudahlah tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu duduk di Kursimu seperti biasa. Aku akan pastikan aku akan baik-baik saja atau kau cuma ingin menunda-nunda kepergianku ke Dunia Atas kan? Huh, Dasar!"_

 _Lilith hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu Kurama sudah terlatih dengan baik segala persiapan untuk para Succubus yang akan berangkat ke Dunia dia percaya jika Kurama saalah satu Succubus yang berbakat. Tapi, ketakutan itu selalu ada. Karena entiti seunik Kurama hampir punah karena kecerobohan mereka sendiri. Lagipula dia menyanyangi Kurama seperti saudara perempuannya yang lainnya._

'Semoga kau selalu selamat Kurama. Doaku selalu bersamamu.'

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, Lilith memandang Kurama yang mulai menghilang beserta sebuah pusara berwarna ungu yang berpendar._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Itachi x femKurama**_

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Lilith?"

Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Itachi tampak lesu. Bukan karena tugas kuliahnya. Dia termasuk jenius jadi itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Yang membuatnya pusing adalah wanita rubah jejadian yang ada di apartemennya. Bagaimana dia tidak pusing? Wanita itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh ini itu terhadapnya. Belum lagi _flirting_ yang dia lakukan padanya. Walaupun dia tidak sepenuhnya menyangkal kalau beberapa kali Itachi hampir kehilangan kendali dan ingin membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh indah milik Ku- _chan_. Yah, dia akhirnya memanggilnya seperti itu. Lebih manis kalau menurut Itachi sendiri. Daripada Kurama yang lebih kelelakian menurutnya.

Belum lagi libido milik Ku- _chan_ yang bahkan melebihi remaja yang sedang memasuki masa pubertas. Bisa di bilang seperti kelinci ingin kawin. Setiap saat, ada saja tingkahnya yang membuat Itachi kecil bangun dan Kurama akan senang hati tanpa babibu memberikan _blow job._ Bukan Itachi tidak suka. Hanya saja semakin hari, pengendalian dirinya semakin menipis. Hei, dia lelaki normal yang sehat dan waras. Belum lagi berurusan dengan makanannya. Sejak pertama kali dia mencicipi buah Apel di hari naas Itachi, seakan-akan jika tidak ada apel di dalamnya rasanya ada yang kurang. Sedikit-sedikit apel. Jadilah Apel ada di daftar belanja Itachi sekarang. Itu membuat Itachi selalu ingat hari naasnya.

 _'Kenapa ini terjadi padaku Kami-sama? Apa kehidupan masa laluku sangat penuh dosa?'_

Itachi jadi semakin hobi mengeluh akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena Kurama atau Kyuubi. Belum lagi dia yang harus memenuhi segala keperluan mereka berdua. Rasa-rasanya Itachi menyesal menyetujui permintaan Ku-chan tinggal dengannya. Uangnya sudah berkurang banyak sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong uang, uang bulanannya yang biasanya bisa sedikit dia disisihkan untuk dia tabung kini harus pas bahkan sedikit kurang. Jika terus seperti ini mau tak mau dia harus mencari kerjaan _part-time_ untuk menambah sedikit pemasukannya jika Itachi ingin bisa bertahan hidup dengan Kurama. Itachi memang berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya. Tapi itu jika di negara asalnya, Jepang. Di Inggris dia sama dengan mahasiswa perantauan lainnya. Hidup sederhana di apartemen yang memiliki cukup pemanas untuk dia bertahan saat musim dingin. Inggris lebih dingin dari pada Jepang. Lagipula dia tidak ingin merepotkan ke dua orangtuanya. Biaya kuliah di Cambridge University sudah mahal apalagi masuk fakultas unggulan di sini. Lagipula ini keputusannya sendiri dengan menerima Kurama tinggal di apartemennya. Jadi, sudah kepalang tanggung untuk menyesal, kan?

 _'Bodoh. daripada memikirkan Rubah gila lebih baik fokus kuliah saja. Sebentar lagi kau lulus Itachi hanya dalam hitungan bulan dan akan memebuat persahaannmu sediri dan menjadi salah satu cover majalah Forbes.'_

Itachi mengusap wajahnya lelah. Itachi denga berat hati harus mengakui kalau dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Hampir 5 tahun dirinya hidup sendiri di Negara ini. Kesehariannya hanya kampus dan apartemen. Mungkin sesekali keluar jika sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ jika ada teman atau sahabatnya yang mengajak. Bukan Itachi tidak punya teman. Sungguh temannya banyak, namun tidak ada yang merasa dekat dengannya atau memang Itachi yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Tapi keberadaan Kurama benar-benar membawa sedikit angin segar dalam hidupnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tahu Itachi seorang yang perfeksionis, sedikit kuno, terlalu rajin untuk ukuran mereka dan sedikit kaku. Walaupun begitu dia pendengar yang baik. Dia orang akan selalu menolong teman yang lain. Karena itulah dia punya banyak teman. Hanya saja menurut teman-temannya, Itachi seperti memiliki semacam dinding yang di dalam dirinya sehingga membuat mereka sulit menjadi dekat dengan Itachi karena dinding tersebut. Bahkan menurut orang yang mengatakan dia sahabatnya, sering mengeluh kalau kadang Itachi sering larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Itachi sendiri merasa dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah merasa mencoba menjauh dari teman-temannya atau membatasi dirinya dari teman-temannya. Bahkan dari sahabatnya sekaligus sepupu jauhnya, Shisui Uchiha. Mereka berteman sejak dari SD sampai mereka berdua kuliah bersama-sama di Cambridge. Walaupun Shishui satu tahun di atasnya, mereka bisa masuk universitas bersama.

Ngomong-ngomong lagi tentang sahabatnya, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan informasi jika ada lowongan pekerjaan yang bisa dia masuki. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Semoga saja Kyuubi tidak mengacau saat dia tidak di rumah. Tapi pertama-tama dia harus mencari sahabatnya dulu, Shisui Uchiha.

Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang berada. Di kafe tempat Shisui bekerja. Antara shock dan tidak percaya. Sahabat yang lebih suka merenung seolah tidak ada hal lagi di dunia ini yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang berada di depannya dan apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi Itachi?"

"Haah...aku tahu ini kedengarannya sangat mendadak tapi memang aku butuh pekerjaan Shisui. Secepatnya."

"Hei, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ayo, tampar aku?"

Plak!

"Awh! _The hell!_ "

"Kau yang bodoh Shishui. Aku minta bantuanmu kau malah bercanda?"

"Ini sakit _Baka_!"

"Makanya seriuslah sedikit. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Shisui."

" _Alright_ , akan bantu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya Itachi. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin bercerita itu tidak masalah. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa _move on_ darinya. Sudah ku bilang kan? Kalau kau akan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu walaupun dia pergi?"

"Dia?"

"Oh, bahkan kau sudah melupakan namanya? Astaga? Siapa gadis mengenaskan yang kau jadikan pelampiasan Itachi? Dia pasti cantik sekali sampai-sampai kau melupakan kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu?"

 _'Dua bulan yang lalu? Ada apa dua bulan yang lalu? Dan siapa dia?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bukan Kurama tidak tahu kalau Itachi sedang gelisah. Bagaimanapun dia ini makhluk supranatural. Apalagi Succubus bisa merasakan bahkan jika kekuatannya sedang dalam puncaknya bisa melihat aura seseorang. Dari gelagatnya dia tahu, Itachi sedang memendam sesuatu. Mungkin pikirannya sedang bingung dan itu membuat suasana hati seseorang tidak tenang sehingga menjadikannya dia gelisah seperti Itachi saat ini. Beberapa kali dia menangkap Itachi menghela nafas. Dia juga melihat Itachi kerap kali memandang kosong, seolah dia melihat jauh. Sangat jauh. Seolah dia sedang melintasi waktu dan hanya meninggalkan raganya di sini.

Kurama tahu para manusia berbeda dengan mereka para entiti supranatural seperti dirinya. Mereka lebih banyak menggunakan empati dan simpati sedangkan para makhluk supernatural lainnya lebih sering menggunakan insting dan pikirannya. Sungguh berkebalikan. Seandainya kekuatan kurama sudah penuh mungkin dia bisa menbaca pikiran juga tapi butuh berapa lama? Sedangkan dia tahu, untuk mencapainya dia harus bisa memiliki hati Itachi. Kurama adalah bangsa iblis. Mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan cara yang berbeda dengan manusia. Maka dari itu Kurama sebenarnya bingung dengan semua gejolak yang dia rasakan dalam detak jantungnya. Emosi ini begitu _intens_ dan...menakutkan.

 _'Mungkin aku harus menyerah saja? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini. Namun aku semakin yakin jika Itachi adalah mate-ku. Dia yang terpilih untukku. Bagaimanapun aku tak pernah merasakan perasaanku pada orang atau selain diriku sendiri seperti ini.'_

Kurama yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba teringat acara yang ada di televisi tadi pagi. Sebuah _talk show_ yang entah kebetulan atau tidak sedang membahas komunikasi yang baik antar pasangan. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang barbaik hati padanya hari ini. Lalu kenapa tidak dia coba saja.

Kurama mencari keberadaan Itachi yang ternyata sedang berada di balkon di depan kamar tidur mereka. Memberanikan duri Kurama mendekatinya dengan pelan agar tak mengagetkannya.

"Ehm, ku kira kau sedang belajar. Tapi justru merana di sini?" ucap Kurama sambil memandang ke depan pada bangunan kota.

"Hn. Hanya mencari angin. Lagipula besok hari Jum'at. Jadi kuliah selesai lebih awal."jawab Itachi sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Kurama.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat gundah? Kau seperti sedang bingung dan gelisah?"tanya Kurama langsung ke alasan di balik sikapnya.

"Apa? Tidak ada. Memangnya dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Kau berkali-kali menghela nafas dan detak jantungmu tidak teratur. Jantungmu berdetak lebih keras dari sebelum aku bertanya. Itu berarti kau sedang terkejut dan dari yang aku simpulkan itu di sebabkan karena pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan padamu tadi. Apa sekarang kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"ungkap Kurama dengan jelas.

Ah, sepertinya Itachi lupa dengan kemampuan Kurama satu ini. Dia adalah makhluk yang manipulatif dan pintar. Seperti Demon-nya, _fox_ atau rubah.

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari bibir Itachi. Namun Itachi tahu Kurama tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk bisa berfikir karena dia pasti akan menggunakan kemampuan manipulatifnya pada dirinya. Sehingga Itachi lebih memilih untuk mengatakan saja yang sejujurnya pada Kurama.

 _'Apa makhluk seperti dirinya mungkin akan mengerti tentang seluk-beluk manusia?'_

"Jika aku ceritakanpun kau psti tidak akan mengerti, Ku."

Kurama hanya diam. Mencerna apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan padanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Karena aku bukan manusia makanya aku tidak mengerti. Untuk itu aku bertanya agar aku mengerti. Lagipula mungkin saja dengan menceritakannya padaku perasaanmu akan lebih tenang. Kau yang bingung dan gelisah ini sangat menyusahkanku. Kau mengerti maksudku, Itachi?"

"Memangnya bagaimana rasanya aura kegelisahan itu rasanya?"tanya Itachi. Dia selalu senang mendengar penjelasan Kurama tentang salah satu kemampuannya ini. Menurutnya akan sangat menguntungkan saat di masa depan nanti.

"Yah rasanya seperti...kau tahu saat kau menjilat kain atau semacamnya. Tidak mengenakkan. Tidak bernutrisi justru membuat kekauatanku sedikit berkurang agar aku tak terlalu terpengaruh. Memangnya seberat itukah masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba menjadi memikirkan urusan yang lalu. Jika sahabatku tidak mengungkitnya, mungkin aku tidak ingat. Aku bahkan secara tidak sadar sudah melupakannya. Padahal jika aku masih ingat bagaimana diriku saat menghadapi masalah tersebut aku merasa itu bukan diriku. Lalu saat sekarang aku mengingatnya. Aku merasa malu sendiri pada diriku dan itu melukai harga diriku. Aku ini seorang laki-laki tapi..ah, sudahlah."ungkap Itachi yang akhirnya tanpa sadar mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Kurama.

"Memangnya kejadian apa? Apa sebelum aku datang ke sini?"

"Ya, kejadian ini kurang lebih dua bulan sebelum kau membobol apartemenku dan menjadikan apartemenku tempatmu bersarang."jawab Itachi dengan sedikit terkekeh dan di balas Kurama dengan dengusan.

"Tapi menurutku itu sepadan dengan _service_ yang aku berikan."jawab Kurama dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Hn. Dalam pikiranmu _foxy_."jawab Itachi sambil memutar matanya dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya, jauh sekali itu adalah hal terbaik yang dapat dialami seorang lelaki _single_ setiap harinya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal single...

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya kalau kau tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen ini?"

Kurama menatap Itachi dengan matanya yang tidak manusiawi itu. Apa dia harus jujur? Bagaimana reaksi Itachi saat dia tahu bahwa dia yang Terpilih. Dia yang akan menggegam jiwa Kurama. Apa dia akan menolaknya?

 _'Dia akan langsung menolakmu tanpa berkedip Kurama. Ingat masih ada sedikit aura **itu** di dalam dirinya. Apalagi saat tadi dia menceritakan masalahnya sebelum kau datang. Aur_ a _**itu** menguat dengan sangat tajam sebelum surut kembali. Aura kelabu-kehitaman. Aura kesedihan tak berujung, putus asa, penderitaan, sakit hati dan... **patah hati** '_

"Sebenarnya aku..."

* * *

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Hai, maaf ya baru sedikit. Idenya ada tapi peralatannya yang ga ada. Aku tidak terlalu suka mengetik memakai hape. Kurang puas aja gitu rasanya.  
**

 _ **well,**_ **jangan lupa meninggalkan _review_ ya ^.^  
**

 **Salam,**

 **Almahiya09**

 **03 Maret 2017**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Sexy Succubus**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

* * *

 _'Dia akan langsung menolakmu tanpa berkedip Kurama. Ingat masih ada sedikit aura_ _ **itu**_ _di dalam dirinya. Apalagi saat tadi dia menceritakan masalahnya sebelum kau datang. Aur_ a _**itu**_ _menguat dengan sangat tajam sebelum surut kembali. Aura kelabu-kehitaman. Aura kesedihan tak berujung, putus asa, penderitaan, sakit hati dan..._ _ **patah hati**_ _'_

 _"Sebenarnya aku..."_

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku…."

Kurama tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dia memang bangsa Iblis tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa takut. Tentu saja ini membuat Kurama merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya suatu ide.

"Sebenarnya aku…." ulang Kurama.

"Ya?" tanya Itachi penuh dengan harap.

"Aku…. tidak tahu kalau kau sangat ingin mengetahui Pasanganku, Chi? Ah, jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai menyerah ya pada nafsumu? Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" jawab Kurama sambil tersenyum mengejek sambil menggesekkan buah dada ranumnya pada lengan Itachi dan menatapnya dengan mata mustahilnya yang berkilat jahil.

"Apa?" jawab Itachi tidak mengerti. Kenapa Itachi tidak paham dengan jawaban Kurama? Dia tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Itachi terdiam sambil mengkerutkan dahinya sedangkan membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk menjawab namun entah kenapa semua itu tidak keluar. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak dan kenyataan mengejutkannya. Uma- _chan_ mencandainya?

 _'Oh, kau main-main dengan orang yang salah Kurama!'_

Sedangkan Kurama yang memperhatikan mimik wajah Itachi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Oh, wajah bingungnya sungguh lucu sekali. Itachi bahkan tidak sadar sudah Kurama candai.

 _'Hahaha…. Dasar orang kaku! Kau sungguh terlalu serius sebagai seorang manusia Itachi'_

"Pfftt…"

"Kau?!" sekarang wajah Itachi menunjukkan wajah garangnya. Matanya menatap tajam makhluk kurang ajar yang seenaknya mencemoohnya dengan mencandainya. Kurama sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan tawanya akhirnya membuka mulutnya yang tadi dia bungkam.

"Hahahaha…. kau hahaha harus ahahaha lihat haha wajahmu haha itu…. ahahahaha …." Kurama masih tertawa nyaris tidak menyadari aura Itachi yang tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah cerah tandanya dia sedang merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap. Mengusap matanya yang berbulu mata lentik itu akhirnya dia menyudahi tawanya walaupun masih sedikit terkikik.

"Baiklah…. hehehe aku minta maaf oke? Sungguh aku serius. Lagipula aku juga harusnya berterima kasih karena kau menunjukkan wajahmu tadi. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti tadi. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Hidup sebagai seorang iblis tidaklah mudah. Apalagi aku sudah melewati milenia. Bisa tertawa dan menikamatinya aku sangat bersyukur. Seharusnya kalian manusia yang diberi akal dan hati harusnya lebih bersyukur lagi pada-Nya. Hidup kalian yang singkat harusnya lebih membuat kalian sadar kalau sesuatu sekecil ini sangatlah berharga. Jika kau punya umur panjang yang ada hanya kebosanan dan rasa jenuh. Sehingga sangat jarang ada hal yang bisa membuatmu tertarik atau merasa senang. Sekali lagi terima kasih Itachi." Ucapan terakhir Kurama diiringi senyuman yang selalu saja bisa membuat detak jantung Itachi berdetak lebih kencang.

Sejujurnya suara tawa Kurama tidaklah jelek. Bahkan menurut Itachi sangat feminim untuk suara tawa sekeras itu. Apakah ada satu hal dari Kurama yang tidak menunjukkan kesempurnaan seorang wanita dalam wujudnya?

 _'Yah mungkin kejahilannya, nafsu makan dan libidonya .'_

Itachi yang masih sedikit jengkel memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memanas memandang wajah tersenyum Kurama. Kurama dalam mode tersenyum tulus bisa membuat laki-laki manapun menjadi gila. Bila ada seorang gay pun pasti akan berubah menjadi lurus lagi. Bahkan tersenyum sisnispun dia tetap nampak menggoda dan cantik. Tapi bukankah Kurama memang seorang iblis yang bertugas menggoda manusia?

"Itu tidak lucu tahu. Aku bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh kau justru mempermainkanku. Siapa yang tidak marah. Ck, _Kuso_!" gerutu Itachi masih menatap pemandangan kota dan hanya melirik sekilas pada wanita di sebelahnya. Itachi bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. Itachi tidak yakin bisa menahan diri lagi lebih lama.

 _'Kami-sama benar-benar tidak menyukaiku dengan adanya Uma-chan sebagai ujian. Haah…'_

"Lagi pula aku senang bisa mengapus wajah mengenaskan milikmu beberapa saat lalu. Kau bertambah semakin tua jika berekspresi seperti itu." Ucap Kurama tanpa menoleh pada Itachi. Namun kini giliran Itachi menatap kaget dan tidak percaya pada Kurama.

 _'Mungkinkah Kurama tahu?'_

Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Kurama.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya Uma- _chan_? Tapi terima kasih ya. Kau sudah mau menghiburku. Aku senang ada yang mengerti diriku yang katanya minim ekspresi ini. Apalagi padaku yang memang tidak suka mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan gamblang." Ucap Itachi sambil menatap langsung pada mata mustahil milik Kurama yang kini menatapnya kaget. Seolah tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti ini dari Itachi.

 _' Apa ucapanku salah? Mengapa Uma-chan kaget?'_

Namun saat ekspresi mata itu berubah menjadi lembut dan **mengerti**. Sarat akan suatu gejolak emosi, sesuatu dalam tubuh Itachi bedesir hebat. Saat pertama-tama Kurama datang, Itachi merasa seperti sedang menatap seekor kucing saat menatap mata Kurama tapi lama-kelamaan itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Apalagi saat seolah Itachi bisa mengerti arti dari setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sepasang mata itu. Awalnya Itachi hanya berfikir kalau itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja namun semakin hari dia mulai bisa menerima kalau dia memang **bisa** mengartikan arti tatapan Kurama **sejak awal.**

 _'Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Aku bahkan mengenalnya belum genap satu bulan. Atau memang ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang memang bisa mengerti Uma-chan? Rasa-rasanya otakku mulai tidak waras lagi.'_

Itachi sebenarnya mengagumi warnanya. Bagaimana ada warna mata seperti itu? Bentuk pupil seperti itu? Sungguh aneh namun mengagumkan. Apa orang lain bisa melihat apa yang Itachi lihat? Tanpa sadar Itachi semakin mendekat apalagi desiran yang membuat darahnya semakin bergolak di dalam tubuhnya semakin tak tertahankan. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun kini dia bisa melihat setiap inchi detil wajah milik Kurama. Dia bisa melihat garis tiga yang melintang di setiap sisi pipi Kurama. Itu memang seperti kumis seekor kucing. Apalagi dia bisa melihat bibir merah muda alami milik Kurama yang sempurna dan terlihat basah dan juga sepertinya sangat lembut. Itachi tidak sempat memprotes apa yang pikirannya kerjakan. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah berada di atas bibir Kurama dan sedikit menekan merasakan teksturnya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyal dan juga terasa enak. Oh, sangaaat enak. Sesuatu yang Itachi tidak sangka adalah bahwa ciuman ini mengipasi desiran yang bergejolak tadi dan membuat sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya merambat cepat menuju perut dan hampir kesetiap pembuluh darahnya. Menciptakan sensasi tergelitik dan rasa itu semakin merayap kesetiap jengkal sel tubuhnya kini membuat dadanya bergemuruh menambah kerja jantungnya dua kali bahkan berkali-kali lipat berdetak lebih keras. Walaupun bibir ini yang selalu memanjakannya namun dia seharusnya tahu kalau bibir ini terasa sangat nikmat. Ah, sepertinya Itachi akan kecanduan untuk mencium Kurama.

Itachi masih melumat kedua bibir Kurama. Menikmati teksturnya yang lembut dan kenyal. Menikmati rasanya yang segar dan sedikit agak dingin memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Itachi. Pikirannya tiba-tiba memberikan ide untuk mencicipi bagaimana rasa mulut Kurama. Apakah seenak bibirnya atau justru lebih enak? Kenapa tidak di coba saja?

Itachi mengulum bibir bawah milik Kurama dan dia sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh bibir Kurama. Meminta ijin untuk lebih jauh merasakan Uma- _chan_ -nya. Ah, Itachi tidak perduli pada logikanya. Mungkin benar kata Uma- _chan_ bahwa sekali-kali dia juga harus bersenang-senang. Sekarang obyek kesenangannya adalah bibir milik Kurama yang sangat enak.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Disclaimer(c): Naruto Uzumaki milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **.**

* * *

Mengerti dengan permintaan tersirat itu Kurama membuka bibirnya dan sedikit mengeluakan lidahnya seolah menyambut lidah Itachi dan membibingnya masuk menuju ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Kurama memanas. Seluruh inderanya, setiap inchi kulitnya panas akan gairah yang menguar dari tubuh Itachi. Seolah hanya berdekatan saja Kurama akan terbakar. Tapi Kurama tahu setiap pasangan Succubus itu memiliki keunikan sendiri dan Itachi punya kekuatannya sendiri yang memang sudah diberikan untuk melengkapi apa yang ada pada diri sang Succubus. Itachi yang entah sadar atau tidak logikanya membuat dia sedikit kebal terhadap segala godaan yang ada pada tubuh Kurama. Bahkan Kurama sempat sedikit ragu apakah benar-benar dia pasangannya. Karena Itachi tidak terlalu nampak kuat untuk seorang pria. Tentu dia punya tubuh bagus dan enak di pandang walaupun menurut Kurama sedikir terlalu kurus. Tapi Kurama tahu penampilan fisik bisa menipu mata dan benar adanya. Kekuatan Itachi ada pada pikirannya. Kesadarannya. Logikanya. Kejeniusannya. Sekarang Kurama tahu kalau dia memang untuk dirinya. Karena Kurama jarang menggunakan isi kepalanya. Tentu dia pintar, terima kasih pada darah siluman rubahnya. Tapi dia lebih sering bertindak tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Entah saat berburu atau sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Itachi punya kontrol diri yang hebat. Sedangkan Kurama, yang memang memiliki darah binatang lebih sering menjadi seorang impulsif karena itu adalah insting binatangnya.

Itachi terus menjelajahi isi mulutnya dan diiringi dengan lenguhan dan geraman serta gumaman yang jika Kurama tidak salah tangkap adalah "enak". Bahkan sekarang dagu mereka masing-masing sudah teraliri oleh saliva mereka berdua. Tapi Kurama harus mengakhiri ciuman ini jika dia tidak ingin Itachi kehabisan nafas dan mati. Bagaimanapun mekanisme Kurama bernafas pasti berbeda dengan Itachi. Kurama mencoba menjauhkan bibirnya namun Itachi terus mengikuti arahnya. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan mulutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kurama mengigit bibir bawah Itachi dan seketika itu membuat Itachi melepaskan bibirnya.

"Argh…"

Itachi reflek menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kurama dan dia bisa merasakan bibirnya sedikit berkedut karena gigitan Kurama. Dia memberikan tatapan paling mematikan. Sedangkan si pelaku menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatapnya dengan penyesalan.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehabisan nafas. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Kurama yang sudah menyikirkan tangannya serta membersihkan lelehan saliva akibat ciuman tadi. Sekarang dia mencoba menyentuh bibir Itachi yang sekarang terlihat sedikit bengkak karena gigitannya. Bibir Kurama sendiri masih sangat basah dan sensasi dari ciuman Itachi masih sangat terasa. Untung saja gigitannya tidak sampai berdarah. Bahkan dia tidak yakin itu disebut gigitan. Dia hanya mengesekkan giginya saja. Manusia memang benar-benar rapuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ini seorang pencium ulung jadi jangan khawatir akan kehabisan nafas. Tapi tidak perlu juga kau mengigit bibirku. Ini pasti akan bengkak. Semoga saja besok sudah tidak terlalu bengkak." Gerutu Itachi sambil membersihkan lelahan saliva yang ada di dagunya. Sambil meraba bibirnya yang terkena _gigitan_ Kurama.

"Ah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak perah dicium seperti itu. Apalagi selama itu. Yang ada hanyalah ciuman kasar dan biasanya singkat karena saat para lelaki itu klimaks mereka pasti berakhir dengan berteriak. Hehehe…kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku menebusnya Chi?" seiring dengan ucapannya dia mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi pada Itachi dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Itachi yang mulai terlihat bengkak dengan kelembutan yang justru membuat Itachi geram. Dia suka ciuman tadi dan Kurama dengan bodohnya menghentikannya. Peduli setan bibirnya besok bengkak.

 _'It's payback Uma-chan.'_

Mereka berciuman lagi, lagi dan lagi. Seolah hidup mereka berdua sangat bergantung pada ciuman tersebut. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berkembang ke tingkat yang lebih jauh walaupun diri mereka masing-masing masih tidak yakin. Ego dan logika mereka masing-masing masih lebih unggul. Namun apa yang mereka alami, adalah nyata. Mereka merasakannya jauh di dalam benak terdalam masing-masing mereka sudah mulai memanggil nama satu dan lainnya. Mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah bagian masing-masing diri dan jiwa mereka yang hilang. Berapakalipun mereka pernah mengungkapkan cinta dengan para kekasih di masa lalu perasaan ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Perasaan ini lebih sempurna. Pikiran dan tubuh teras menyatu dalam setiap kecupan dan tarikan nafas. _Everything is complete._

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Itachi Uchiha x femKurama/femKyuubi_**

 **.**

* * *

Mulai malam itu sesuatu dalam diri Itachi berubah. Dia belum menemukan sesuatu tersebut. Hanya saja dia tahu ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. Dia hanya berharap bahwa perubahan ini bukan perubahan yang buruk. Semoga saja ini adalah perubahan yang baik. Itachi juga tahu bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu dengan perubahan yang ada pada dirinya, hubungannya dengan Kurama juga berubah. Itachi juga tahu kalau Kurama juga merasakannya. Itachi bahkan menemukan dirinya sangatlah cerewet terhadap Kurama setelah insiden ciuman tersebut. Lebih cerewet daripada yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Itachi tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ada dorongan yang selalu timbul saat itu berhubungan dengan Kurama. Seolah-olah kehidupannya hanya ada pada Kurama saja. Hal ini sedikit membuat Itachi ngeri dan takut. Kehausan dirinya akan diri Kurama bukan sesuatu yang sehat. Ini adalah salh satu yang berubah dari dirinya. Maka dari itu Itachi sebisa mungkin menahan dorongan itu. Walau dia harus merasa pening setelahnya, dia akan sekuat tenaga menahannya. Itachi tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Setelah Izumi dia tidak mau kehilangan Kurama juga jika nanti Kurama bertemu dengan pasangannya, _mate_ -nya. Walaupun Itachi ragu jika dia akan baik-baik saja jika Kurama menghilang dari hidupnya seperti Izumi. Itachi akan menjadi gila. Memikirkannya saja membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan setiap sel tubuhnya saja bisa mengetahui jawabannya. Untuk sekarang ,itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana menahan dirinya dari obsesi terhadap Uma- _chan_.

' _Menahan diri agar perasaan ini tidak bertumbuh.'_

Ya, Itachi sudah menceritakan kegalauan hatinya pada Uma- _chan_. Malam itu saat mereka pertama kali berciuman. Mereka berangkat tidur berdua tanpa Itachi berusaha untuk menghindari Uma _-chan_. Bahkan Itachi menemukan dirinya menyukai Uma- _chan_ ada di pelukannya sepanjang malam dan bangun dengan memandang wajah ilerannya yang sangat _iuh_ itu namun Itachi menemukan itu menggairahkan. Di malam yang sama dia menemukan dirinya menceritakan lebih banyak kehidupannya, keluarga, dan hampir sepanjang hidupnya pada wanita iblis ini. Jika Uma- _chan_ tidak mengingatkannya kalau sudah hampir subuh mungkin saja dia akan terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Itachi juga merasa bingung. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman dan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak. Membuat dia tidak mengenali dirinya. Dia tahu tak seharusnya dia mencium Uma- _chan_. Saat menemukan dirinya menjadi bukan dirinya, dia sangat ketakutan. Namun dia juga senang bukan kepalang. Tubuhnya terbelah antara ketakutan dan kebahagiaan. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya sampai dia merasa cukup berani menghadapi dorongan itu dia memutuskan untuk membuat batasan dan Itachi memilih untuk membuang rasa bahagianya karena menurutnya itu tidak masuk akal. Itachi tidak seharusnya bahagia jika akhirnya dia hnya kan melepaskan Kurama. Dia tidak boleh melewati batas lagi. Sudah cukup hanya ciuman itu saja. Bukan dia menyesalinya. Dia hanya terlalu takut dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya ini. Dia takut akan resiko dengan menjemput kebahagiaann itu. Apakah sepadan dengan pengorbanan pikiran dan logikanya, pedomannnya selama ini?

Seminggu Itachi berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Uma- _chan_. Yah, mereka sekarang lebih sering melakukan _French kiss_. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan libido Uma- _chan_. Bahkan mungkin menambah intensitasnya. Untungnya nafsu makannya tidak bertambah. Apalagi sekarang Itachi harus bisa membagi-bagi waktu untuk sekolah dan kerja _part time_ di sebuah café. Kurama bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu dirinya bekerja agar dia bisa fokus di kuliahnya saja yang sebentar lagi selesai. Entah kenapa itachi tidak suka dengan ide Kurama dilihat banyak orang terutama kaum adam. Itu membuat dia tidak fokus saat kuliah dan itu menyebabkan sang sahabat kembali menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau nampak tidak fokus beberapa hari ini. Ah, aku tahu. Akhirnya si gadis tahu kan kau hanya memanfaatkannya?" ucap Shisui sambil menatap Itachi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menjadikannya pelarian? Dasar sok tahu!" sergah Itachi disertai pandangan tajam andalannya. Namun karena Shisui sudah makan asam-garam tatapan tajam ala Itachi jadi dia hanya terkekeh.

 _'Dasar tukang ikut campur menyebalkan!'_

"`Kan benar apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Ini pasti karena seorang gadis kan? _I got you man_." Sekarang Shishui sudah tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Sesukamu sajalah." Balas Itachi dengan dengusan. Berurusan dengan Shisui hanya membuat kepala Itachi bertambah pusing. Apalagi hari ini dia ketinggalan laptopnya. Sungguh hari yang sial untuk Itachi.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana Itachi? Heii! Kelas mr. Andrews di undur satu jam. Dasar orang itu. Selalu saja asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Haah...tidak tahu apa kalau aku benar-benar khawatir padanya."gerutu Shisui yang hanya menghela nafas saat melihat kepergian Itachi dengan wajah lelah dan kusut.

"Sekarang aku harus apa ya? Mungkin aku lebih baik makan dulu. Karena sekarang aku lapar dan tidak ada ide untuk memprovokasi Itachi. Perut kenyang otak lancar. _You are genius Shisui_."saat berbalik akan menuju kantin tiba-tiba...

"Aargh... _"_

* * *

 **.**

 **My Sexy Succubus**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Beberapa saat sebelumnya…_**

Para pria tak berkedip menatap dirinya yang berjalan sambil melihat bangunan-bangunan bergaya kuno di kompleks universitas Cambrigde. Kurama yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang sudah terlalu kecil untuk Itachi namun masih sedikit terlalu besar untuknya sehingga pundak tan serta lengan atasnya. Kurama juga mengenakan celana jins pendek milik Itachi yang sudah sangat lama sehingga warnanya sudah terlalu pudar dan sedikit robekan namun masih saja tertalu besar untuk Kurama sehingga menampakkan pinggulnya yang tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Kurama sedikit tahu apa itu celana dalam, bra dan sebagainya, terima kasih untuk ceramah Itachi. Namun bukan salahnya pula jika dia tidak punya satupun atau bahkan pernah merasakan memakainya. Bukan salahnya pula dia lebih suka telanjang atau hanya mengenakan kaos milik Itachi saja yang biasanya jika dia berdiri ujung kaos hanya sampai pada pahanya atasnya namun tidak bisa menutupi bokongnya saat dia membungkuk. Kurama hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja. Dia tidak mesum.

Kurama masih mengagumi bangunan sekitarnya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang meneteskan air liur dan bersiul saat melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa perempuan terlihat memerah pipinya saat melirik ke arah Kurama. Efek Kurama sungguh mengerikan. Banyak teman-teman Iblisnya tidak tahu kalau Kurama mengagumi barang-barang antik termasuk gaya bangunan di Cambrigde yang masih memiliki gaya arsitektur lama. Para orang-orang Inggris masa lampau memang sangat memuja seni. Terlihat bangunan-bangunan yang sangat artistik dan bergaya. Mereka sekarang pun masih merawatnya dengan baik. Ternyata masih ada orang-orang yang menghargi sejarah dan seni. Pasti para ayah dan ibu akan sangat bangga memiliki anak yang bisa sekolah di sini.

Setelah merasa sudah puas mengagumi bangunan antik di sekililingnya. Kurama mengendusi udara untuk mencium aroma Itachi. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kekuatannya walaupun itu akan menguras sedikit tenaganya sehingga bisa membuat dia menjadi lemas nanti tapi tidak masalah. Dia bisa sedikit membantu Itachi dengan mengantarkan laptopnya. Walaupun dia tahu Itachi akan sangat marah nanti. Apalagi sekarang Itachi sedang membangun kembali tembok yang sudah hampir Kurama hancurnya saat mereka berciuman. Kurama sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi meakukan itu lagi namun jika instingnya tidak salah adalah karena Itachi merasakan dorongan untuk selalu berda di sekitar Kurama. Itachi ketakutan karena itu. Namun itu hanya spekulasi. Kurama juga tahu Itachi jug khawatir orang-orang akan mengetahui siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Yang Itachi tidak tahu adalah bahwa orang lain kan melihat hal berbeda dari apa yang di lihat oleh Itachi. Untuk itulah dia mengambil resiko dengan mengunjungi kampusnya. Untung saja jaraknya tidak cukup jauh dari apato milik Itachi sehingga Kurama tidak membutuhkan uang untuk naik bis. Hitung-hitung sambil cuci mata. Siapa tahu dia bisa mencari aroma yang sedikit mirip dengan milik Itachi. Paling tidak jika nanti Itachi menolaknya sebagai pasangannya dia masih punya cadangan. Walaupun dia tidak akan bisa sebahagia dengan Itachi paling tidak ada yang bersedia mengisi kekosongan hatinya nanti. Walaupun itu tidak akan gampang mengingat dia nanti hanya akan menjadi bayangan semu dari Itachi dan Kurama hanya melihat bayangan Itachi dalam dirinya. Itu jahat tapi lebih baik daripada dia menghilang sepenuhnya dari dunia ini.

Arah jam 9 dari tempat Kurama berdiri di bisa mencium aroma samar milik Itachi. Saat dia menggunakan kekuatan penuh tadi di apartemen dia bisa merasakan aroma Itachi yang seperti dugaan Kurama sangat maskulin. Aroma pinus yang segar dengan sedikit bau _sandalwood_ dan _mint_. Serta sedikit buah lemon dan apel hijau yang segar. Sungguh memanjakan indra Kurama. Dia bahkan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama hanya untuk menikmati aroma Itachi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kurama begegas menuju arah asal bau Kurama dengan berlari kecil karena aroma itu sedikit mulai menghilang. Kemungkinan Itachi sedang berjalan menjauh. Akan semakin merepotkan jika Kurama kehilangan bau milik Itachi.

Saat sampai di sebuah gedung yang bisa dibilang cukup modern dia terus mengikuti aroma Itachi yang sedikit menguat menandakan Kurama berada di tempat yang tepat. Namun langkahnya berhenti di belakang seoang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Itachi berambut hitam legam cepak tak beraturan. Kurama bisa mencium bau Itachi yang sedikit kuat darinya. Artinya kemungkinan dia baru saja berjumpa dengannya. Akhirnya Kurama memutuskan untuk berdiri di belakangnya saja. Namun kurama tidak sadar dia terlalu dekat sehingga saat sang pria berbalik dia justru kaget.

"Aargh... _what the hell! Why did you stand behind me quietly?"_ Setelah berhasil menguasai kekagetannya sekarang Shisui justru bertambah kaget lagi.

Jika Aprhodite ada di zaman ini maka pasti ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dengan rambut merah yang tebal dan ikal. Wajah cantik dengan hidung bangir dan bibir kemerahan yang penuh serta dua bola mata bundar berwarna biru yang sangat dalam. Tak lupa di hiasi dengan bulu mata lentik. Pandangannya menurun lagi dan Shisui semakin menahan nafas saat melihat penampilannya yang _sexy_ dan liar apalagi dengan kulit tan tersebut semakin menambah ke- _sexy_ -annya. Apalagi tubuh impian seperti ini. Buru-buru Shisui menata kemeja dan merapikan rambutnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum kilowatt-nya untuk menggoda bidadari berambut merah di depannya ini.

"Ah, _sorry for a moment ago. I was just too focus on my cousin so I did not pay attention to around me. I'm Shisui Uchiha. Who is beautiful angel in front of me?"_ senang dengan reaksi sang perempuan yang mempunyai semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

 _"Well, I'm sorry for surprise you but I'm here to give this laptop to Itachi. He forgot in this morning. Do you know where i could find_ _him_?"Kurama menjawab dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sudah lama tidak berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia. Bahkan datang ke dunia manusia ini lagi hanya bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan Itachi saja.

 _"What? You know my cousin? Don't tell me it is you?"_ ini benar0benar diluar dugaan Shisui. Sekarang ia mengerti dengan Itachi yang tidak mau membagi rahasianya tentang wanita misterius yang berhasil menyembuhkan patah hatinya. Shisui pasti akan menyembunyikan dari dunia kalau punya yang seperti ini nantinya.

 _'Damn you Itachi! Pantas kau bisa melupakan Izumi. Dia bahkan jauh lebih cantik dan sexy dari Izumi. You're lucky bastard Itachi.'_

 _"Umm..yeah but what do you mean 'me'?"_ Kurama yang tidak mengerti maksud dari Shisui yang ternyata sepupu Itachi ini.

 _"Okay. I will explain but not here. Would you come with me? Cafetaria?"_

 _"I am not sure since my purpose to meet Itachi. Maybe It's better if I meet him first?"_ Kurama tidak ingin menambah kamarahan Itachi lagi. Dia tahu kalau Itachi akan marah.

 _"Okay. I'll take you to his class. Lucky you our class is being held an hour. Follow me."_ tanpa banyak kata Kurama mengikuti Shisui. Serta berusaha mengabaikan kegugupannya yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Kurama _nervous_ berbicara dengan manusia selain Itachi

* * *

 **Hai, masih pada nunggu cerita ini? hehehe maafkan saya karena baru bisa update. Untuk plot memang saya buat agak cepat namun nanti akan ada penjelasannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Ada yang sadar kalau saya salah ketik nama Shisui?Tapi udah aku re-upload kok. Maaf ya sebelumnya.**

 **PS: karena saya baik hati. Saya kasih cuplikan chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Regrads**

 **Almahiya09**

 **29 April 2k17**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _"Apa ini sudah bagus?"_

 _Itachi hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kurama. Dia speechless. Hanya anggukan kepala dan sulitnya menelan ludah. Bahkan dia hampir meneteskan airliurnya._


End file.
